a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to plumbing and more particularly to a tool for removing and tightening screw-on drains.
b. Description of the Background
Screw-on drains are typically used in bathtubs and other applications such as utility sinks and other types of sinks or liquid retainers. The drain normally consists of a screw-on flange, commonly referred to as a bathtub shoe, that is threaded with male threads, and that is inserted through the top of the enclosure, such as a bathtub enclosure or sink enclosure, and that mates with a screw-on drain receptacle underneath and outside of the enclosure. Typically, silicone is placed between the flange portion and the inside of the enclosure to provide a good seal between the inside of the enclosure and the flange. This silicone hardens like a glue to hold the flange in place and prevent leakage. Other types of sealants have also been used. In addition, Teflon tape, or plumber's putty, may be used on the threaded portion of the flange to prevent leakage.
After the drain assembly has been in place for a period of time, it can be very difficult to remove the screw-on flange for repair or replacement. In many instances, the flange portion must be cut out with a hacksaw. In addition, during assembly it would be advantageous to tighten the flange portion into the receptacle portion with sufficient force to insure that leakage does not occur.
Tools for removing and inserting screw-on flanges have previously been used. One type of tool has prongs that engage the spokes or arms that are normally disposed on drain flanges. Because of the large force required to remove these drain flanges, the spokes or arms do not normally provide enough structural rigidity to remove the drain flange.
Other tools have been used to remove drain flanges. Typically, these tools are quite complex and difficult to use. These tools typically engage the arms (which are commonly known as “webs”) of the drain flange which fail during attempts to remove the drain flange.
In addition, there are approximately seventeen different types of screw-on drains that currently exist that are made in different designs and different sizes. Currently existing tools are unable to be used with all of the different designs and sizes of the various screw-on drains.
A need therefore exists for a tool that is simple and easy to use, is capable of providing adequate engagement of a screw-on drain flange so that adequate force can be applied to the drain flange to remove it and is capable of use with the various designs and sizes of screw-on drain flanges.